


Grass is greener

by Tammiie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animagus Harry, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Stiles, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Creature Harry Potter, Derek Uses His Words, Dom Harry, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mpreg, Redeemed Peter, Sassy Peter Hale, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, The Alpha Pack, Top Harry, Weasley Bashing, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, just ron though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammiie/pseuds/Tammiie
Summary: Stiles just wanted to get away from the clusterfuck that was Beacon Hills.
Harry just wanted an escape from the pressures of the wizarding world.
What they didn't just want was to fall in love with each other.





	1. The departure

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but I thought that it had a good plot so I made a few changes so it I could make it longer.

Stiles was done. Done with werewolves, done with the alpha pack and done with Beacon Hills.

It's like everyone seemed to forget that he wasn't like them, he bruised and he bled because he wasn't a goddanm fucking werewolf, he was plain old fragile human Stiles and when someone twice his size and height decides to throws him across the lacrosse field he can't just get back up and shake it off. Because he is human and not a werewolf which everyone seems to be forgetting.

He contemplated telling the pack that he was leaving but to be honest to himself he knew that the only person who would really care would be Derek. And isn't that just a kick up the backside, no it wasn't the boy he called his best friend since he was two or his supposed boyfriend who couldn't go a few hours without texting him.

It was Derek.

The guy who he accused of being a murderer. That murdered his only living (and Stiles is not including Peter because that guy simply doesn't understand the concept of family in his opinion) family member and buried her in the backyard of their family home which was burned to the ground whilst their family was still inside by Derek's crazy ex girlfriend.

In a way Stiles isn't even surprised or even offended at the realisation, he knows that he and Scott just haven't been the same since Allison came into the picture and Stiles notices the way Isaac looks at Erica and Malia sometimes when he thinks Stiles isn't looking and he doesn't have to be a werewolf to know that Isaac has been going behind his back and cheating on him with Malia.

His ex-girlfriend.

He wonders how long it will be before they notice that he isn't even there anymore. How long it takes them to realise that they're basically nothing without him holding their hands like their a bunch of fucking toddlers and then beg for him to come back conveniently forgetting that they treated him like shit.

No Stiles isn't the slightest bit surprised and maybe if this was a few months ago when he was still holding on, hoping that things would change that they would get better maybe back then he would of been offended. But right now Stiles just takes one look around his now bare bedroom with blank eyes and leaves out the note he had written out for his father and maybe Derek on his desk to find later.

Stiles didn't know just how to comprehend what happened next, one second he was placing the note on the desk and the next he was laying on his back with the breath knocked out of him. He could hear growling and the heavy press of a body on top of his and he was just about ready to piss himself when he was pulled back onto his feet and into a hug.

"What?" Stiles was confused until he heard Derek's distinct low chuckle and he all but melted into the embrace. Hoping if he held on tight and long enough he could fool himself into thinking that maybe Derek might just come with him.

Derek let out a sigh and stepped back from the hug, Stiles on the other hand let out a whine and made grabby hands towards the man that was something like a big brother to him. "Stiles, there’s nothing I can do to stop you from leaving is there?"

Stiles shakes his head because he just needs to leave he can't deal with all the drama and death anymore. He just wants to be able to be a normal teenager without having to look over his shoulder for the latest supernatural threat.

"So you were just going to leave without saying goodbye, like I'm some nobody that wouldn't miss you when you're gone, like I don't mean anything to you" And danm that was like a punch to the gut because Stiles knows just how much his leaving would affect Derek, Stiles knows because he feels the same goddanm way.

He lets out a shaky breath because he also knows what he's about to say next will only hurt them both more and this wasn't how Stiles wanted to leave things between them.

"I was going to leave a letter, it's just easier that way, I wouldn't be tempted to stay if I didn't have to go through saying goodbye and how much watching your face would hurt as I left I couldn't deal with that Derek. I wouldn't be able to leave if that happen because you mean so much to me and it hurts leaving you, I don't want to but I can't stay either. I just can't Derek. This town has taken enough out of me and I'm just done"

Stiles turns then getting ready to leave when Derek reaches out and grabs his wrist to stop him. "That's the cowards way out, I didn't take you for a coward Stiles" Stiles grits his teeth because he knows he deserves worse than that and it's the truth he is taking the cowards way out and his excuse sounded weak and pathetic even to his ears. "Cowards way or not I'm still leaving but it wasn't my intention to hurt you, you're family to me that's the last thing I would of wanted"

Derek laughs, it's the bitter kind with no hint of happiness hidden inside and it calls to something deep in Stiles and brings tears to his eyes because again weak and pathetic. No matter if he said goodbye or not Derek would of been hurt. "Let me come with you, just give me a day to pack and sort some stuff out and I'll come with you"

Derek knows he's begging and exposing himself to rejection something he hasn't done since Kate but he just can't seem to bring himself to care because this is Stiles he's more like family than both Peter and Cora, more pack than any of the other wolves.

Stiles is his anchor, he needs him.

Stiles looks to Derek unsure if he should say yes or not, he knows that he would be better off with Derek, he would feel safer, be safer. But he wants no needs a clean break and Derek would only remind him of things he would rather forget. In the end Stiles drops his bags and nods his head.

"Fine but only a day I'm not staying a second longer in this godforsaken town"

Derek simply nods, knowing how much effort it takes Stiles to stay here even a second longer than he had planned. Derek knew. He had been through it before with Laura after all. That overbearing and constant need to get away, to run from the problems and heartache that comes with staying in Beacon hills.

But it's at times like these that Derek wonders if they would have been better off staying instead running to New York. Maybe Peter wouldn’t of been so stuck on revenge and maybe Laura still would have been alive. Derek pushes those thoughts away because still no matter how much time passes by it hurts to think about it.

It hurts so goddanm much.

So yeah Derek knew, what it took for Stiles to wait for him.


	2. On The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is scared, Derek just thinks this shit is funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on whenever you see -------- across the screen it means I'm switching POV I guess.

Stiles is on a plane. With Derek Hale.

Stiles is scared shitless on said plane with said Derek Hale.

Derek is laughing his arse off, he seems to the think that it’s outrageously funny that Stiles managed to face down numerous supernatural creatures who were all bigger, stronger and faster than him without batting an eyelid but put him on a plane and basically shit happens and he freaks the fuck out.

It's kind of embarrassing, Derek is hands down feeling second hand embarrassment right now.

There's a kid no older than five sitting across from them and Derek can just tell that the guy is judging Stiles so bad right now.

Derek is just too busy laughing.

"Haha glad to see that my predicament right now entertains you so much" Stiles hissed through his teeth, he swears he just vomited a bit in his mouth. Which is kind of gross.

Derek stops laughing.

"I don't understand you were perfectly fine during the flight and now we're landing suddenly you look like the planes about to fall out the sky, how does that make sense?"

Stiles glares. Derek stares.

"Okay probably not the best thing to say given the circumstances but the point still stands I don't know why you're so scared, I mean sure the plane could crash and we all would die but you can't live life to scared of things that could happen when they just as easily might not happen"

Stiles still glares.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have now landed in England, London Gatwick. The time is currently 19:11 GTM and the temperature is around 17c. Hope you have enjoyed your flight with us today"  
Derek wonders if looks can really kill because if so he's terrified for his life with the way Stiles is looking at him.

Stiles smirks.

Derek thinks that he might have just pissed his pants a little bit.

Derek is on a plane. With Stiles Stilinski.

Derek is scared shitless on said plane with said Stiles Stilinski.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Harry wonders if people would say anything if he just up and left. I mean it's not like the Minister hasn't given this exact speech before at a event that is exactly like this one.

He also wonders if it would be considered rude if he started eating before the speech was over. Hermione it seems has an hidden aptitude for legilimency because in that moment she takes his cutlery away (like his some misbehaving kid who can't eat right) and hisses for him to "pay attention"

And then Harry wonders why he's even friends with her or Ron for that matter.

She's too bossy and stuck up for Harry's taste, and Ron well Ron just turned his back on him one too many times.

Plus he's stupid as fuck. Harry feels dumber just being around him.

And that surprise surprise makes Harry wonder if he could still be as close with the twins, Bill and Charlie if he stops being friends with Ron. Things were already kind of tense with how Harry broke up with little Ginevra.

After he got her pregnant. 

Supposedly.

Harry doesn't believe the kid is his, if it is, he's not a jerk he will step up and look after the kid it's just that he knows Ginny was messing about behind his back not that he can talk he totally had sex with Malfoy. 

On their anniversary. 

And Harry kind of feels like a dick for that, still he has no regrets. He also slept with Malfoy's mother not that either knew that he slept with the other.  
He kind of wants the kid to be his, he always knew he wanted children, sure he thought he would be married first but this way is good too. He wonders if Ginny or Molly would let him come to any of the scans but he doesn't want to get attached in case it turns out to be someone else's child.

There's around of applause, which brings him out of his myriad of thoughts, Harry belatedly claps along.

In the commotion of everyone standing up and moving around Harry manages to ditch the annoying tag along and walks away to the apparition point not that he couldn't apparate from where he was but it was best not to let others know that.

He manages to land on his feet (barely) in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place where his Godfathers thought it would be a nice welcome home present for him to see them having sex.

On the fucking dinning room table.

Where he eats.

And for two men that were more inclined to the canine side of their personalities with one being a werewolf and another being a dog animagus they greatly resembled two horny rabbits.

Harry clears his throat, the don't seem to hear him. It seems that Remus is a screamer.

You learn new things everyday Harry thinks to himself.

"Aguamenti" Harry whispers and almost instantaneously the conjured water rains down on the two men. "Now that I got your attention, can you please remove yourselves from where I eat and put some clothes on, that's more than I ever wanted to see of either of you. I'm going to be having nightmares for years and both of you will be paying for my therapy"

And with that Harry turns, he has to get ready for his first night out in what seems ages and leaves the room smirking all the way because for a dog Sirius looked an awful lot like a cat.

Which had been drowned at birth.

"Don't think I won't get you back for that Harold"

"Honestly Sirius you're a 43 year old man, you can't go round pranking people anymore"

"Buuuuuuut Remus how is it okay for Harry? He's 22, and anyway I'm a kid at heart"

Harry wonders if Remus and Sirius can go longer than a five minutes without starting an argument with each other. He also seriously considers who would of been the parent in his and Sirius' relationship if he had brought him up like he's parents wanted.

Which reminds him that once he gets to Godrics hollow he should really visit their graves. Harry hopes that the the interior designer did a good job of fixing the house up after the builders fixed the spell damage done the night Voldemort decided to be a prick and kill his family.

He really hates that guy.

Or more like hated since he killed the snake faced bastard

It was about time that he returned home.

But first he wanted to get pissed of his face at a club and pick up some guy or girl Harry doesn't mind either way or maybe both. That would be fun.  
Harry's kind of chill like that. Goes with the flow.

He decides on wearing some faded denim skinny jeans that are artfully ripped down his legs and a wife beater that shows of his bulging biceps and tattooed forearms. (not to toot his own horn but Harry knows he has a good body)

His mirror whistles appreciatively, and for once they are in agreement he looks downright sinfully good.  
He leaves his hair as it, it gives him that whole just had sex look that he likes.  
There's a knock at the door. "I'm decent, come in"  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles was having the time of his life, once him and Derek had checked into their hotel he had freshen up and decided to hit a club.

He was eighteen and fully legal to drink in England and he wanted to make the most of it not that he would be going back to America any time soon.

Still it was a novelty to him and one he quite liked.

What he also liked was the attention he was getting from a lot of guys. There was one in particular that Stiles just was dying for him to take him home.

And fuck him into the mattress.

And fuck his mouth to the point where he can't even talk because his throat would be too raw.

Yeah Stiles is beyond drunk right now and just wants to be fucked. A tap on his shoulder has Stiles turning round violently only to smash into a very firm and solid chest. He steps back and immediately mumbles his apologies.

His victim of his drunken clumsiness lets out a low chuckle and fuck that goes straight to his cock.

"It's okay beautiful, my bad I wanted your attention shouldn't of startled you so much"

At the word beautiful Stiles looks up only to be captivated the most amazing pair of emerald green eyes even better than Derek's. And fuck he's being a creep by staring.

"Anyway this might be a bit presumptuous of me but I have been watching you and I would very much like to take you home. You have sinful lips"

Stiles doesn't even hesitate for a moment and just nods his head eagerly, he's practically already leaking precum just from the guys presence. "My name is Harry by the way, and I bet you have a beautiful name to go along with a beautiful face and body"

Stiles blushes, he thinks there's not one single part of him that isn't red right now.

"I'm Stiles, well Stiles is a nickname but my mum wanted to torture me so named me after my grandfather who is polish and has a name no one can even pronounce. I mean not even my dad can so I just came up with Stiles as a nickname it's easier for everyone and not quite as horrifically embarrassing. And shit I'm rumbling, I'm sorry I'm just kinda nervous. Bad breakup you see, the dick cheated on me with a girl who used to have a crush on me, which is kind of fucked up but I never liked the bitch anyway, she looks like an overgrown rabbit and then he started dating my ex-girlfriend"

Silence....

Stiles wonders if he fucked up before he could even get fucked.

In his drunken mind that seems entirely too funny to Stiles.

"Well Stiles which is just a nickname, hope you don't mind another joining us?"  
Again Stiles doesn't even hesitate and eagerly agrees, he always wanted a threesome and Isaac was a fucking prune when it came to sex at least with him he was maybe with Erica and Malia it's a completely different story.

But in the morning with a pounding headache and a dull ache in his arse he wonders if it was such a great idea after all.

A groan coming from the far right from him pulls him out of his mental checking of his injuries and looks over to way the sound was coming from.

"Wait what the fuck? Jackson!"

"Fucking Stilinski?"

"Please tell me we didn't have sex"

Stiles is legitimately panicking right now no where in hell did he have sex with that douchebag. He refuses to acknowledge the fact.

"Lucky for you, you never he watched while I fucked you good and proper and then you did the same and then gave me a blowjob whilst a blew Jackson here. It was fun."

Silence....

"So you two know each other?"

Silence....

"Well then I'm just gonna leave because this is awkward as fuck"

The door slams shut.

"We're never mentioning this again"

"For once we're in agreement Stilinski, like anyone would believe I would go anywhere near you anyways"

The door opens again, and both Stiles and Jackson turn. A man stands in the doorway and if Stiles had to guess he would say that it was Harry's dad, they looked a lot alike. There's a beat of silence before the guy smirks and says to someone behind him as he walks back out

"Looks like the kid's been busy, and to think he wanted to have a go at us for having sex when he brings back two complete strangers at least we're in a committed relationship"

"Sirius?"

"What?"

"Shut up"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a filler really, meant to introduce Harry and co. into the story and to set things in place for when Stiles and Harry meet.


	3. This is England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated sorry for the wait.

No. 12 Grimmauld Place:

Harry couldn't help the chuckle that passed his lips as he closed his bedroom door behind him, whilst the scene he left might be slightly awkward for the two apparent friends (or maybe friends is a bit too kind considering the slight hostility Harry sensed between the two) it was undeniably funny to Harry. 

"Small world that we live in" Harry mumbled as he made his way downstairs. "What was that pup?" Sirius’ voice came out from nowhere and Harry wasn't ashamed to admit that he jumped and squealed like a little girl.

"Nothing important dear dogfather of mine, it seems that my two latest conquests last night knew each other and don't quite get along considering the tension I felt when they realised just who they had slept with in their drunken states"

Sirius let out a bark like laugh and mumble in reply "Only you Prongslet only you"

"Hey!" Came the indignant reply to that particular comment.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

No really you could hear a pin drop.

Okay maybe that's a slight exaggeration Stiles thought to himself or maybe not because Jackson with all his wolfness could probably most likely hear a pin drop.

But the tension that he currently feels. 

So thick in the air, that the atmosphere is saturated in it.

Is most definitely not something he could exaggerate. Stiles was pretty sure the tension couldn't get any thicker.

A knife would not even been able to cut it.

Stiles had had enough. 

"Sooooooo, we should probably go and grace our hosts with our presence, I mean they probably think we are going for round two with how long we've been up here. Not that I want to have a round two at least not with you but from what I remember of last night I defo wouldn't mind riding the Brit again. Like it was probably even better than curly fri......"

"Stilinski, Shut. The. Fuck. Up!"

"Someone is a grumpy wolf" Stiles mumbles underneath his breath which was probably stupid of him because the dick probably heard him like he had shouted it.

Silence rained upon them once again.

Stiles was pretty sure he could a hear a bird chirping a few blocks away. 

And his heart beating rapidly away at his chest because fucking hell the stupid wolf is actually unfairly attractive and with him seating a scant few centimetres away from him naked.  
Stiles just couldn't take it. His body was betraying him. And no doubt the dickface could probably smell his arousal.

"You disgust me Stilinski, let's go I can't stand to be alone with you any longer, you're one of those people that I can only take in small doses"

Yep most definitely smelt it.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Hey do you think they're going for another round up there, it's been a while" 

Harry cursed.

"They better not be, that would be so rude not including me like that" Harry huffed in fake irritation.

Sirius snorted. 

"We corrupted him mooney, James would of been so proud" 

"I don't think that's something you should seem so smug about Siri, you know Lily would of had your balls before you could even begin to think about corrupting her likkle harrykins"

Sirius let out a shriek of horror at that statement before grabbing his family jewels in protest.

Harry just couldn't help but make his next comment.  
"I don't know why you're doing that it's not like you use the damn things paddy" Harry snorted out barely, he was still trying to get over the fact that Remus had called 'likkle harrykins' Why his parents decided to give him a god awful name like Harry he will sadly never know.

He thinks that they just wanted to see suffer as payback from all the sleepless nights they would inevitably get.  
"Hey, I resent that statement, you know full well that I got some yesterday so ha"

"Last time I checked Siri it was my dick up your arse not the other way round" Remus rebutted.

"Ohhhhh would you like some ice for that burn dear dogfather."

"Shut up Harry!”

  
"Make me, you mutt"

"Oh you're in for it now Prongslet"

"Watcha gonna do old man"

"You better run boy"

"Why? It would take at least a year to catch me even if I just stood here, that's how slow you are."

"I'm not slow, I’ll have you know I'm at my peak physical fitness thank you very much"

"Yeah right old man whatever helps you sleep at night, or midday. Get it because you're old and therefore an early bird"  
Whatever Sirius was about to say in reply was cut off once Remus decided he should probably add his two cents in. 

"Sirius I love you but half time no in fact the majority you make me do all the work in bed"

"Shots fired but ewww I don't want to know what my godfathers are doing in their own private sex lives, I've seen enough just from the previews yesterday"

"Don't you lie, you know little Harry was very interested in the proceedings. I think we found our selves someone with voyeuristic tendencies"  
  
"Again ewww Sirius, you're practically my father"  
  
Sirius only laughed.  
  
Remus was disturbed.  
  
Harry was pretty sure he was now scarred for life. If he wasn't already from the day before with the kitchen exhibition as Harry was now calling it.  
  
"Threesomes, incest, voyeurism. Is there anything you aren't into? Actually no don't answer that question I'm kinda freaked out enough as it."  
  
Harry cursed his well his cursed luck, because they had to choose just then to come downstairs.  
  
"And incredibly turned on at the same time" Harry may have choked on his tea. The boy, Stiles if he remembered correctly looked like one of those people who just looked innocent and pure no matter. So hearing those things....  
  
Harry was shocked, and so very turned on.  
  
This angel was just soo very sinful.  
  
"Fuck Stilinski!"  
  
There was a moment of silence. "Fuck, well I'm going to leave now because they sexual between you guys is just too much for my poor innocent eyes. Sirius piped up.  
  
"You were literally just talking about me watching you have sex, you're only lying to yourself padfoot"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Harry, that was Remus"  
  
"Don't blame poor Remus, you stinky mutt"  
  
"Watch who you call stinky, scarhead"  
  
"Oooohhh scarhead how original of you perv"  
  
"Just as original as mutt idiot"  
  
"Don't call me an idiot, you idiot"  
  
"I'll call you an idiot if I want to you bloody idiot"  
  
"I said not call me idiot"  
  
"I didn't, I called you a bloody idiot. So take that!"  
  
"Emmm are they always like this" Stiles asked.  
  
"Unfortunately" Replied Remus whilst letting out a long-suffering sigh.

 


	4. One two many surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson, Stiles and Harry are in for a surprise. 
> 
> Harry just can't believe his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again looking for a beta, let me know if your or someone you know is interested. I'm sorry for the long wait I really don't update as much as I should. No excuses I'll try and update more regularly.

Beacon hills, One month after Stiles and Derek's departure.

Lydia was confused, which is really saying something, as a self proclaimed genius who has an IQ that's of the charts to see her in this state was unprecedented.

The reason? She couldn't seem to find Stiles. Or Derek. For someone who stalked her for years and always there like her shadow, Stiles sure knew how to pull a disappearing act.

Why is it he always there when she didn't need him and now that she does he's no where to be seen.

Isaac doesn't even know where he is but then he's been cheating on Stiles with his ex girlfriend which everyone knows including Stiles himself. So it's not like he would tell either one of them where he disappeared to.

Lydia sighed to herself she knew that Stiles was getting fed up with the way everyone was treating him, but she didn't for one second think that he would leave and not tell anyone. Despite everything he was still pack.

So why wasn't he with pack?

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

Scott was also called confused.

He could not find Stiles, he wasn't at home, nor was with Isaac and wasn't at either the station or the school.

Scott didn't know where else to look.

Stiles was his brother, they had been attached at the hip since they were four and now he just wasn't there .

Come to think of it Scott hasn't seen Stiles for a few weeks now, he knows he hasn't been in classes because Scott was covering for him when the teachers asked where he was. He doesn't even know why he's covering for him.

He could still feel him through the pack bonds even though he's connection is weak, so Scott knew at the very least that Stiles was alive somewhere.

He wanted to talk about it with Derek but he had gone and disappeared as well, which is not that uncommon but Derek always tells someone when he's leaving, this would be the first time he just left without any notice.

Scott didn't like it..

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

Isaac was fucking pissed.

Everyone kept asking him where Stiles like they would constantly tell each other every single one of their movements.

Yeah they were dating technically, but he wasn't someone that kept track of his significant others whereabouts. To be honest Isaac and Stiles hadn't been spending a whole lot of time together lately for a number of reasons. First there was the whole nogistune issue so it wasn't like he could spend time with Stiles. And then after that he shut himself out and would not see or speak to anyone. They drifted apart.

Stiles was pack and when someone in pack was hurting, pack was supposed to help heal them. And Stiles wouldn't let them.

And now he's disappeared. But in all honestly Stiles hasn't really been here for months now. Isaac knows this because despite what everyone thinks he isn't cheating on Stiles just to cheat.

He was hurting and Stiles wasn't there, he didn't want to be there but Malia was and she offered the comfort Isaac needed.

From Isaac’s point of view they had been broken up long before he and Malia became a thing. If Stiles took offence to that than he shouldn't of been so absent and distant.

Isaac needed him and he wasn't there.

He couldn't even go to Derek because for some reason he suddenly decided that he longer thought Stiles to be an annoyance.

And just like that Stiles replaced him as the only one Derek actually gives a fuck about.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

Back at Grimmauld Place, present time.

“Sooooooooooooooooo, despite the fact that we just had sex numerous times apparently I don't actually know your name. Not that you have to tell me if you don't want to I know some people are like that. I'm Stiles by the way, and if you couldn't tell this is my first time doing something like this”

Harry wondered how the boy, no Stiles managed to get through that whole speech without needing to breath. It was quite impressive, especially if he did not mind using that talent for something else other than talking non stop.

Like letting Harry fuck his face. Stiles has a very fuckable face and mouth. Harry begun to feel himself get turned on again.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other boy, Jackson if he remembered correctly face palm. Apparently Stiles long winded speech is a recurring thing. Harry doesn't mind this he finds it kind of adorable especially seeing as he can tell it's because he's nervous.

  
“It's Harry, and don't worry I'm not like that. And even if it's your first time I do hope that he won't be your last at least with me” Harry managed to reply before losing himself in his fantasies with the boy. The last part of his statement made the boy blush, and he looked even more sinful and Harry couldn't help but smirk.

“From the little I can remember I wouldn't be opposed to the idea” Came the cheeky reply.

Ohh Harry really liked this one.

“Well now that's settled would you guys like some breakfast, or I could drop you home or call a cab?”

Harry hoped that they opted for breakfast he wanted to spend some more time with his little angel.

“Sorry but I can't stay I most likely have an overprotective brother wearing the carpet thin in our hotel room but I wouldn't say no to the ride”

Harry nodded somewhat saddened he had to remember to get the boys number so they hook up sometime.

“What about you pretty boy? Breakfast? Lift?”

Jackson scowled. And his reply came out somewhat as a growl.

“Naaaa I'm good for the breakfast I have a mountain of coursework waiting for me back home, but I could do with the lift.”

“Why don't you come back with me, you know Derek would love to see you no matter how much he hides it under that bad boy persona. He misses you” Stiles cut in before Harry could reply.

“Maybe, it would be good to catch up with someone from back home it's been real lonely down here by myself” Came the reply.

“Good, I’ll text Derek to let him know”

“Alright just let me get the keys and put on some clothes, make yourselves at home I should be back in five minutes or so”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

A few miles away in Derek and Stiles’ hotel room.

Derek was going to kill the little shit, he's going to rip out his throat with his teeth and take great pleasure in the action. He knew that letting me him go out the first night they were on a foreign country was the wrong decision. But he let himself be manipulated by those stupid doe eyes. They were kind of hard to say no to. Not that Derek would be telling stiles that anytime soon, the annoying boy would only go and use it to his advantage.

Derek called Stiles again for what seemed liked 100th time, and waited for it to ring. Around the third ring the boy finally answered.

(The following conversation has been translated from the language of growls and squeaks for those readers who do not speak the language.)

“Hey Derek I was just about to text you”

“Where the hell are you Stiles, with your track record I throughly you had been kidnapped or something”

“Ohh sorry, I'm on my way back now”

“On your way back from where Stiles I went to the club and you weren't there”

“Ohhh I got laid repeatedly I was at some guys house that I met at the club.

“What the hell Stiles do you know how dangerous that is what if the guy was a creep?”

“Well he couldn't be any creepier than creepy uncle Peter, now that guy is the textbook definition of creepy. Besides Jackson was with me and as much as we hate each other you know he wouldn't let something happen to me. So chill sourwolf I'm fine”

“Fine! And what do you mean Jackson was with you? Is he with you now? Put him on the phone Stiles I want to talk to him”

“I mean he was at the same club and got picked up by the same guy. And he's doing back with me now so you can talk to him when we get back to the hotel.”

All Stiles heard on reply was a grunt and the sound of the phone disconnecting. How rude.

“Stupid sourwolf hanged up on me” Stiles muttered.

“That's because you are annoying Stilinski.”  
  
Harry let out a chuckle at the banter between the two boys but could not help but interrupt. “If you don't mind me asking why are you staying at a hotel, actually doesn't matter I can guess by your accent that you're American”

“Well yes but I decided to move down here, it was kind of in the moment decision so I didn't haven't anything step up apart from obviously gaining a temporary visa so we’re staying in a hotel till we find some place either to buy or rent”

“Well if you and your brother are interested I own a few properties that I rent out when I don't need them, there not all in London so if you wanted somewhere else I could set something up”

“Oh wow that would be great actually, if you're not doing anything do you mind staying and talking it through with Derek?”

Harry nodded glad that boy was taking up his suggestion, this at least gave him an excuse to see Stiles again not that he needed one but best to have one in any case.

“That's fine I work from home so I work my own hours we are at the hotel now anyway”

Harry parked his car round the back of the hotel in the staff parking lot, ushered the boys out so they could get going.

“Won't you get into trouble for parking here, it says for staff only” Jackson asked.

Harry just shook his head with a smirk on his face, these boys were in for a surprise.

“So what room are you staying in Stiles” Harry asked as they made there way into the lobby towards the elevators.

“Room 139”

Just before Harry could reply a bellboy walked by and said “Welcome back Mr Potter Sir, it's always a pleasure to see you.”

Harry smiled “Thank you and you too Jamie. Worked up the courage to propose to that delightful girlfriend of yours yet?”

The bellboy now identified as Jamie shook his head in reply. “No sir still working up the courage, no idea why I'm so scared she's dropped enough hints so I know she will say yes”

Harry just patted the man on his shoulder and a rueful smile on his face. “Not to worry Jamie getting down on one knee is scaring thing doesn't matter whether or not you know what your partner going to say. If you need any help you’ve got my number.”

The bellboy nodded just as they stepped into the elevator. “What floor sir?”

“The first please”

The ride up was short and quite but Harry could tell Stiles was just bursting with questions Jackson too.

And sure enough as soon as they stepped of and the elevator doors were closed.

“Why did the bellboy call you sir?” Stiles blurted out.

“Well because I'm his boss and it's a sign of respect”

“You're a manager here or something?” Jackson asked

Harry just smirked.

“No I just own this hotel”

Before either one of his companions could reply to his statement the door of the room they were just about to was roughly pulled open.

Harry turned, to see this overprotective brother of Stiles he needed to see what stood in his way of gaining the boys affections after all.

Harry just stared.

It couldn't be, he was supposed to be dead. Burned alive in a house fire with the rest of his family.

“Harry?” The disbelief in the voice that was spoken was clear as day.

“Peter?” Harry should of known from when the boy was on the phone talking to Derek and exclaiming about creepy uncle Peter. That was a dead giveaway but he thought Peter was dead so the oversight could be forgotten.

“Creepy uncle Peter what you doing here?”

“Wait you two know each other?”

“Something like that” The now alive Peter Hale replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh Peter is in London, what trouble is he looking to stir this time. 
> 
> Ginny and co will be in the next chapter and all I can say is get your popcorn becaus there's about to be some draammmma!


End file.
